Grand Konoha Wedding
by Darian Guardias
Summary: The buzz is out. The biggest wedding in all of Konoha has been announced. Just who is gonna be married. This is my first submission so be kind and tell me what you think?


Darian Guardias: I hope you enjoy the peice I wrote. Seeing as I have no beta reader and Im not good at grammar there are bound to be mistakes. Also I should state that the characters in this story are not mine. They belong to the original creator of Naruto. Thank you and enjoy.

Konoha's grandest wedding.

Much to the surprise of everyone. It was rare that weddings held open invitations to the whole of Konoha. Even more so to be held between different countries at the same time. Though what really sparked interest was to whom the weddings were held for. It came as a surprise at first that Shikimaru would even wed given how he thought everything was troublesome but more so to the fact that he was getting married to the sand's ANBU commander herself, otherwise known as Tenmari. As the denizens of the countries continued to read on surprise continued but it was not mere feat after all in itself. On the same day, even more so held at the same place at the same time was another wedding. One that brought even more curiosity seeing as a particular clan NEVER married outside of the clan. That being of Neiji and Tenten. In Konoha it was regarded as fate considering that almost all the ladies there knew of Tenten and Neiji's dating. As their eyes continued to read on alot of the girls there felt jealousy and rage at the same time. The boy they often dreamed of having was finally getting married. Daggers seemed pour out of their eyes for the person that Sasuke was marrying and that was Sakura. Next on the list came what caused another loud ruckus throughout the whole country of fire and that was Lee marrying Ino. Granted at first Lee was in love with Sakura and Ino in love with Sasuke but who could have imagined how those two met. What freaked them out the most was lastly on the list. Hinata, heiress to the Hyuuga clan and... Naruto Uzumaki! This brought out mixxed feelings in fire country. Both of outrage, hate, but also admiration for those who took the time in the past few years to get to know the up and coming wild Ninja. Though it was perhaps the greatest surprise after all since the issues that involved all their countries were solved by those very same people and their friends. The Akatsuki were no more in fact, sufficed to say they were wiped out save for a single member, that being Itatchi Uchiha.

DAY BEFORE THE CEREMONY

Sakura, Tenten, Ino, Tenmari, and Hinata were rushing about in a mix of nervousness and seriousness. Sakura was looking over the whole wedding plan, trying to figure out any flaws. She wanted it to be perfect since she had finally had the man she dreamed of all her life. Tenten on the other hand was upset. It would be the first time that she couldn't hold any weapons. Though it was for a good reason. Ino on the other hand was busy trying to outdo Sakura's dress and plans. Even though they at one time fought over the same person they became as good if not best friends as they realized it was stupid. Ino wanted Sasuke in the beginning as a bargaining chip against Sakura, but while he was gone for so long she couldn't help but develop real and true feelings for Konoha's green beast. Tenmari sighed as she began to think on how to make Shikimaru take the offence in the relationship. After all everything they did including the first question of dating, as well as first date, first kiss, first and many more nights of passion, and proposal was initiated by her. Though she did feel a blush tinging on her face which distracted the others into giggles. Hinata however was the worst off. She was hyperventilatting, barely coherent with her speech. She had grown to be a very strong woman. Even more so that she was unanimously chosen by the council to lead the clan. This all happened however when she finally admitted her feelings for Naruto. It had taken some time but it ended up in her favour and she couldn't help but smile. They were so busy chatting not only to themselves but to eachother. Spilling out romantic secrets that they didn't see Shizune try to pacify Tsunade whose veins were twitching at her forhead.

"QUIT FIDGETING ALREADY DAMNIT!" was the first thing they heard. The second was Tsunade's fist cracking against the desk. This brought the whole room to a true silence. "Geez I know you all are nervous about getting married and that you want this to be perfect but damn. Don't worry everything is fine. After all its nice to finally get to the good parts. So Im gonna start with how this should go. Don't worry if anyone tries to mess it up they will have to deal with me after the wedding. In any case I did promise I would be there to do the official parts. Its one of the few things I enjoy being a Hokage for. Now did you all find someone to actually give you away. I know Hiashi will be giving you away Hinata. Though I find it hard to beleive he actually approved of Naruto."

"Oh he was quite convicing Hokage-sama. Naru-kun actually went up to my father and asked if he could marry me before he even asked. Course you knew what happened there."

"Yeah... three weeks in intensive care for both of them. I didn't know that Naruto had to actually fight your father in a dual." Tsunade chuckled.

"Tis tradition. The father must be beaten by the groom to prove hes strong enough to protect the wife." Hinata stated, she couldn't beleive that she was already calling herself a wife to Naruto. A blush burning brightly on her face before she lost consciousness and crumpled down only to be caught by her friends.

"And I see she hasn't outgrown that part." Tsunade chuckled. "Anyways Sakura, who are you going to have give you away?"

"Well I talked with Sasuke and my mother about this and well. We both agreed as a way to mend the bad blood thats happened that it would be Itatchi." this caused another round of silence before Tsunade spoke up.

"Well he was underneath a very potent and powerful genjutsu for so long. You know you really are my apprentice for helping clear something even I was having trouble with. Anyways since I can't turn down the request, it is acceptable. What about you Tenmari?"

"Gaara-ni-san." she spoke up. They were all rather happy about it. "He actually volunteered for it after telling Kankuro that he felt it was the one thing he could do to help make up for the fact he killed my family when he was but a child." she said. She was happy though.

"Alright what about your dad. Granted I know he never closes his shop down but damn you think he would at least do one task for his daughter."

"Oh that was easy. He will, mom told him that if he didn't she would start using his hide to sharpen the weapons." this brought out a huge amount of laughter from everyone in the room.

"Ino I know your father is rather busy getting all the flowers for the wedding but did you..."

"He wasn't happy about me marrying the green beast as he put it but he said he would." Ino said smiling.

"Okay now thats finished, you do realize that you get a week off after the wedding for missions, but don't do anything I wouldn't do... bah hell with it. Enjoy the moments kiddos just be sure to come back to help with missions. In any case meet back here around nine oclock." she said before walking back into her own room. Sakura smirked a great deal before nodding to the other ladies. After all they would be going to a bachelorette party.

On the otherside of Konoha was a rather different case. Sasuke, Lee, Shikamaru, Neiji, and Naruto were all laying underneath a tree gazing up at the sky. Shikamaru couldn't help but chuckle. It was the first time they weren't doing anything troublesome while together. Sasuke on the other hand closed his eyes still figuring things out it was a great blow to realize that his brother didn't do all that he did on purpose. He knew that but still it felt weird. On top of that he was now getting married. He couldn't help but feel a sense of dread. Lee on the other hand was sleeping peacefully, well forced to sleep since everyone hit him on the head to keep him from his incesant prattle of the fire of youth. Neiji on the other hand shared the same feelings as Sasuke when it came to dreading that day, it was to be expected though. Naruto was laying not far from Sasuke reliving all the events of his life.

"You know. Its going to be weird seeing Lee in anything that isn't spandex or green." Naruto stated before grinning wide. All but the unconscious Lee chuckled at that comment.

"Yo." they heard before nodding in the general direction of Kakashi and Jaraiya. "So this is where you guys are. So guys do you really think your ready to handle the commitment of a ball and chain." Kakashi stated with no emotion on his face.

"Alot better than you are Kakashi-san." came from Naruto who chuckled. "After all your married to the wildest woman in all of Konoha. Anko." this brought shivers down their spines. They all sat up and saw more of the guys coming up the hill Choji was chuckling, still chowing down on an economy size bag of crisps. Asuma next puffing away on a cigarrette. Next came Kankuro followed by Gaara who just shook their heads. Then lastly a bright flash came from the mouth of none other than Gai.

"Ahh the fire of youth burns happily in all of you." he stated before sticking his thumbs up. This earned the whole group with the exception of Lee who had just woken up sensing his sensei close by to groan.

"Troublesome..." Shikamaru said. But he was happy that all his friends were here. At least of the grunting type. He then chuckled as Kiba and Shino raced up the hill gasping. "Whats wrong with you two?"

"Don't give that to me you lazy ass. Me an Shino here were running all over town trying to find you guys. Thats after posting up all the damned announcements. WHOSE IDEA WAS IT TO HAVE THE WEDDINGS ALL ON THE SAME DAY?" Kiba shouted now greatly agitated before pulling Shikamaru up to his sputting face.

"It was the least troublesome approach." he stated usually.

"Argh I just never get you." he said dropping Shikamaru before whistling. Akamaru swiftly ran up along and tackled his comrade. While the two wrestled. Akamaru being as big as a full size truck finally pinning Kiba down. Shino just sighed gazing at a bug before walking over to Naruto and whispered into his ear.

"If you ever become unfaithful to Hinata. I will make sure you are slowly devoured from within." Shino meant it. After all Hinata was the one person who truly understood her, if not cared for her like a true brother would a sister. Neiji caught this and smirked nodding in Naruto's general direction.

"Hmmm you guys know what comes after the weddings tommorow so I figured you guys could use these." Jaraiya chuckled handing them each a book. They all read the title and blushed which actually brought a smile from Kakashi's face. "This is the culmination of my lifes research. One hundred thousand ways to please your lovers." he said as he smirked. He then panicked for a bit sensing a bit of killer intent and tried to duck, however nothing happened.

"Wow you actually came up with something useful with your 'research' ero-senin." Naruto said as he flipped through the book. Kakashi at this point couldn't help but laugh, as did the rest of the elder ninja's.

"Baka how many times do I have to say stop calling me that!" Jaraiya stated smacking Naruto in the back of the head.

"Take it easy on him Jaraiya. Let the guys have their fun. Besides they are going to be married tomorrow and Im quite sure those guys will be memerizing what you wrote." Asuma stated clearly between puffs.

"Yeah I know. Besides Im really proud of Naruto, the baka. Its not every day that one sees his student getting married." Jaraiya said before pondering then smirked before turning away.

"True but that could be said for all of us. We are all proud of our former students. Having grown strong and matured." Iruka stated before appearing from behind the group. "Oh and by the way guys. You have a surprise tonight at Jounins fist." he stated. "Well as much as I would love to stay here and talk. I gotta get back to my students." he stated before walking back down the hill towards the academy.

"Huh. I wonder why are we meeting there?" Lee asked as he pondered. "No matter I, the green beast of Konoha will arrive early. If not I shall do one hundred one finger pushups." Gai just gleamed and shed a tear before hugging Lee.

"Oh no. You two had better stop that. Its bad enough I deal with that three to four times a day but Im gonna make sure you two cut that stuff out till after the ceremony. It just freaks me out." Neiji stated shivvering. "By the way what time should we show up there?"

"Nine oclock." Kakashi stated. "Lets just say you guys will be surprised." he chuckled before picking up a copy of the book Jaraiya had just given them and began to read. "Good job Jaraiya. This is rather informative." he stated. "Anko would love this one..." he said as he began to trail off in thought. That merely brought them all shivering.

BACHELORETTES AND BACHELORS

The ladies were all giggling and chatting as they came to Tsunade's office. Not even the ANBU asked them for the reason to enter, they just sighed and did so as if they were embarresed. Sakura just gleamed and smirked. 'Bachelorette party wooooohoooo.' her inner self cheered. They looked around and noticed that Tsunade had cleared the room save for a few large chairs on top of which had mountains of alcohol and snacks on her one hundred and ninty seventh desk, which was pushed away to the side. She sat in her chair chuckling as she drank on her bottle of Sake. Shizune on the other hand was smiling reading a recent book she found before smirking.

"Tsunade its time." she stated closing the book and putting it back into the sleeve of her kimono.

"Damn right it is. Lets get the party started." she chuckled before turning on the music and passed out the drinks. Hinata giggled as she watched her friends chatting and drinking. The music was good. She couldn't help but laugh and smile. It felt good to party especially with the big day ahead of them.

The grooms on the other hand were at a the bar. Lee was busy doing one finger pushups since he had shown up a little late. He hadn't been there and got lost quite easily. Gai was chuckling and challenging Kakashi to a rock paper scissors game. Kiba was just chuckling drinking a very large beer, Akimaru at his side drinking the same. Neiji on the other sat straight as an arrow drinking sake in the traditional and noble manner. Shikamaru was actually smiling for once. A buzz on his mind after drinking a glass of sake. He didn't feel this was troublesome at all. Choiji on the other hand was devouring bowl after bowl of pretzels and peanuts before the waiter pulled them away and handed him a beer. Choji shrugged and began to drink. Sasuke on the other hand was just sitting at the bar drinking water. Iruka, Jaraiya, and Naruto were lastly holding staring contests. It usually ended up with Jaraiya losing a few rounds at first then having to drink.

"Yeah. This is fun. Who knew Sake could taste so good." Naruto cheered raising his fist up when he lost. Iruka on the other hand didn't seem to lose and smirked.

"Yosh now I can finally enjoy drinking with you guys." Lee stated as he hopped down and reached for a small cup of sake.

"Lee. You cannot drink too much. You have no tolerance for it." Gai stated clearly. "However I will not hold you back should you drink. If you get drunk and tear up the place. I shall me you do a hundred thousand laps around Konoha." he gave his usual stance. Lee nodded and vowed he would not get drunk.

Tsunade smirked as an the door opened. Luckily most of the girls there were rather drunk, herself included when a rather large male ANBU walked in and bowed. Shizune and her plan were now at full work. She hid her smirk and then realized that Sakura was staring with her mouth open.

"Lady Hokage, I am here to finish my mission." he stated before removing his mask. No sooner than that, he was tackled by a rather drunk Shizune.

"WOOOHOOO TAKE IT ALL OFF!." Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs. The rest of the girls just gasped and giggled. They were either too drunk to care, or not drunk enough but it was a welcome surprise. Even more so when they saw the ANBU removing all his clothing and dancing wildy in front of a rather drunk Hinata who seemed like someone let her out of her cage.

Jaraiya chuckled as a large cake was rolled into the room. Everyone except those who were grooms knew what was going to happen. Even more so had cameras skillfully hidden. Out of the cake popped out a nude and very shapely woman who teased the grooms wildly. Jaraiya couldn't up but wipe the blood off his nose as she split herself into clones and began to dance in each of the grooms laps.

"HAHAHAHAHA... I Jaraiya the toad senin have once again outdone myself." was the last thing he said before the dancer wiggled her hips in his face. This caused him to pass out due to bloodloss. Even Lee was enjoying this and kept blushing and yelling "YOSH." The only person who at the time wasn't enjoying this however was none other than Naruto who kept trying to get away saying she wasn't Hinata and it wouldn't be right. After all what Shino and Neiji stated seemed to have really scared him.

After an exhaustive five hours both the bachelorette and bachelor party ended. Most of the guys being escorted home by chunnins who were just chuckling. The bar was a mess when Neiji challenged Lee to a fight over who had the best looking stripper. Never mind the fact that it was merely a clone jutsu of the same one. On top of which both were rather drunk. Kakashi chouldn't help but chuckle as he carried none of the 'boys' back to their apartments. After all he had crushed Gai in a simple game of staredown. Gai just chuckled using his self imposed rule to carry the drunk ones home, never mind the fact he was drunk. Jaraiya on the other hand was being escorted out by the stripper who didn't mind his nature at all. Sure he was a pervert but in the end he was a rather nice and honorable one. She just smiled. Behind them the bar collapsed in shambles. As was its nature to do so after EVERY bachelor or bachelorette party. The owner didn't mind. Why would he, after all considering that he got to have fun as well and make alot of money at the same time. Especially when drinking contests came up.

Meanwhile the girls were already passed out in their own homes. The ANBU were just shaking their heads but were glad that party was done with, he was even more surprised when Tsunade asked them to hand a book the legendary toad senin made to each of the brides. They all just chuckled as they met back up and cleaned up the office. After all if anyone were to come visit in the middle of the night seeking Tsunade out, they still had to remain on pristine and proper conditions. What surprised them the most however is that when they were cleaning up. They had no holes in the walls, floors, or furniture to repair and were quite thankful for that. It was the first party that Tsuande ever held that didn't involve something getting broken. They walked past Shizune who was carrying a very frightened male stripper down to her quarters. The just chuckled and figured why not. It was the new guys turn to have a little fun. They couldn't help but chuckle. It seemed that this was the way of their indoctrenation program that any bachelor or bachelorette party, the new member had to entertain.

WEDDING BELLS

Throughout all of Konoha wedding bells could be heard. Many of the people weren't lining the streets, instead they were all at the largest building, more so inside the actual Hokage Monument. It was the only place after all that could fit every single person in Konoha and then some inside. As rumors flew about along with gossip. The large room was covered in bright ivory leaves, bells, and streamers. Lamps covered the whole of all ceiling giving off good lighting. At the front of the room was the five grooms all of which were nervously stepping about. Their hands in their pockets or their arms accross their chests. It was indeed a rare sight to even see Lee, a person who always wore green spandex in a rather well fitted Tuxedo. He was gasping a little bit trying to get used to a tie. His bowl cut hair slicked back with some water giving him a more gentlemanly look if anything. It was indeed so rare that people couldn't help but stare. Gai on the other hand sported his usual green spandex outfit though it was more the fact that he couldn't remove it. Kakashi just sighed. He wore a tuxedo as well and felt an itch to disapear and get back to his book. However Anko kept her arm linked in his. She knew all too well what he wanted to do at the moment and kept with her a kunai in the shape of a hair pin at his side letting him know that if he did so he would feel pain beyond anything else. Tsunade just stood at the front covered in her hokage robes and hat. The crowd was lucky considering that she wanted so much to rip the hat and the robes off and grab some sake. The hat after all hid her bulging vein. Everyone had shown up it had seen. Through the red leaves that were a makeshift carpet that led down the aisle five doors were beside eachother. The fathers of the brides were tapping their feet anxiously on the other sides of the doors while waiting for their daughters to hurry up.

Hiashi was rather nervous and looked it which had slightly upset those tending Hinata. They had never known Hiashi to be once upset or even nervous. Hinata on the other hand couldn't help but gasp and blush. She was on the verge of feinting and as such it had bothered Hiashi.

"Hinata when are you ever going to rid yourself of those traits? It doesn't suit you who will be the head of the clan and the soon to be wife of the soon to be sixth Hokage." he said. Sure he and Naruto had their differences but he was most surprised at Naruto's effect on his daughter. He had done so much to help her become stronger. Though it was tradition he felt bad for going all out in trying to deter Naruto from dating his daughter, much less marrying her, but now they were here. He looked at Hinata before shrinking back a little bit. A glare that he had never seen and yet inside him brought out terrible fear. This made the servents around him even more scared as they saw him shrinking back. They looked following his sight before too shrinking back away from Hinata who seemed to eminate a deadly look. "Um... okay then. Nevermind just hurry. You don't want to keep my future son in law waiting do you?" his voice barely audible. Though Hinata heard it she managed to calm herself a bit. She had her arms up and tried to slow her breathing. She was wearing a fully white kimono that bore the Hyuuga clan symbol in a pattern. If anyone were to look. It appeared as if she were an angel. Finally a nod from the servents made it to her vision giving her the knowledge that they were finished. She looked in the mirror and blinked. She hoped that a certain blonde would like how she looked. As if someone had read her mind he heard her father speak. "Im quite sure Naruto would approve if not fall in love with you all over again. You look so beutiful my daughter." Hiashi said before extending his arms for her to take. The servents nodded and left through a side door letting the receptionist know that Hinata was at least ready.

Tenmari just sighed. She hated dresses. Granted a kimono wasn't a dress but still she prefered it over something that was so long that it dragged on the ground and showed off more skin than she liked. However she knew it was worth it. Maybe it would get Shikimaru to take the offencive though she didn't mind as much now. Taking care she fit the veil up on her head and looked over at her younger brother, the Kazekage himself. "So how do I look Gaara?" she asked. A hint of nervousness in her tone.

"You look dressed to kill, though not in the litteral sense Sister." Gaara said with a faint smile. "I certainly hope Shikimaru will at least pull hismelf out of that lazyiness for once." he added before crossing his arms. She then blinked for a moment noticing something was missing. "I left my Goard and sand behind the altar. If anyone attacks Im sure it will be handled." he stated clearly though he felt like he was naked without it. She just smiled and nodded to Kankuro who imediately informed the receptionist before locking her arm with Gaara. She took a big breath and nodded to Gaara waiting for the music to start.

Ino sighed for a moment as she felt like her dress was going to make her pop out of it. She looked at it and sighed. It showed off quite a bit of her body but she didn't mind. She wanted to be that way after all. Lee was after all very special to her. In any case she grumbled for a moment as her father had finally made it to the room. Sweat was pouring down his forhead as he heard her growl for a moment. He knew he was late but that was the way he was. He had to make sure that all the flowers were perfect sighing for a moment he stepped forward and placed a single pink rose on her hair.

"Sorry Im late. Just wanted to make sure everything was perfect for my daughter. Please don't hurt me." he said. He knew all too well Ino had a temper that had made things rather rough for him. She had gotten it from her mother after all. "I don't think Ive ever seen a bride as beutiful as you... with the exception of your mother." he said. He knew that it was dangerous to neglect her as well. Ino just chuckled and hugged her father. The attendant nodded signalling she was done and met with the receptionist. Ino on the other hand hoped everything would go according to her grand plan and severely hoped things would be perfect. She looped her arm dominantly in her fathers and waited for the music.

Tenten couldn't stop pacing. Sure she was in a dress, which she hated, and sure she was without any weapons, also which she hated, but she couldn't be more happy in her life. She was getting married to the very person she loved with all her heart. She knew it was after all only a matter of time. Her patience worked out. She nodded to her father who sighed hating the fact that he had to close shop for a day but couldn't be more happier or proud. She just chuckled looking at a flower in his pocket and knew he always kept at least one weapon on him if not more.

"Dad, it feels wierd to not have a weapon nearby but I guess thats okay. Anyways lets get this over with. I can't wait to see Neiji's face." she said hiding a smirk. Her father nodded signalling to the attendant that they too were ready. He then blinked hearing a crash coming from the next room. He chuckled as he knew that the Haruna were always the loudest of women.

Sakura on the other hand was busy grinding her face into wall, seemingly matching her inner self as she was trying to rush the attendant to fitting her pink dress properly to her. She looked at the attendant with green eyes suggesting to her that she had better hurry up and fast. She knew everyone else was ready and couldn't wait. After all she had such delicious plans for her Sasuke and couldn't wait. Sasuke in the other room couldn't help but feel a sense of dread lurching up in his throat.

"Sakura calm down geez. I do hope Sasuke can keep up with you. Oh and thanks. I didn't expect you guys to forgive me, nor help me, nor invite me after all." he stated. He wore a simple black suit that had the uchiha fan on its back. His long hair was tied back and remained still. After all it was the way of things that was an Uchiha in any case he now would help right the wrongs he had done, even if they were caused by a strong Genjutsu he still wanted to help his brother repopulate the clan and if by doing so meant that he had to escort the very strong, very annoying Haruna to do so. He would. He just hoped Sasuke would be able to hold up against her. He knew even then that the Haruna's women were feared by their husbands for many reasons. Bad tempers, klingyness, and of course the strong will that broke them through any type of intimidation, genjutsu, ninjutsu, hell anything that forced them to use their willpower. It would definitely make the Uchiha extremely strong and prevent such a problem from ever happening. The attendant worked swiftly attatching the fabric and nodded finishing the last adjustment. It was more like an evening gown however it had a long slit up the side that went from her leg all the way to her naval with one long sash that was high on her hips hiding the sides of her underwear. She looked dress to kill any man who would have her and right now that man was a strong ninja named Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura linked her arm forcefully with Itatchi's and looked forward as the music began to play. It was time.

The five brides walked out of the room and into the aisle taking their time as the five gentleman who were to give them away walked beside them. Eyes were all on the brides and nothing else. It had indeed been strange. Most of the ladies there were crying, sobbing into the thin fabrics of handerchiefs, tissues, and shirts. Weddings seem to always make people cry though for various reasons. Sakura knew one of those reasons and her Inner self couldn't help but shoot its fist up. 'HELL YEAH!' it shouted. Sakura just looked forward and gasped seeing Sasuke looking at her with a small blush. Tenten just smiled brightly and looked at her mother who was trying to hold back as many tears as possible before leading her eyes to Neiji. Even his eyes were glued on her. This made her blush considerably and in turn Neiji blushed. Ino on the other hand held a strong smirk before seeing Lee. Her mouth just stood there wide open realizing for the first time in her life, he was even more handsome than she had ever imagined. Lee just did his good guy pose and smiled brightly through a blush. Shikamaru on the other hand didn't give his usual bored frown. Instead his mouth was wide open, his eyes were staring, and his heart was beating. He couldn't take his eyes off Tenmari who apparently smirked realizing one small victory. She nodded to Gaara who looked around smirking as alot of those who knew Tenmari couldn't even imagine her in a dress. Lastly Hinata just walked. Teetering on the edge of fainting due to her face being so red. She glanced up at the altar and just beamed red as her eyes fell on Naruto. He just stood there with a huge fox like grin even though he was blushing from head to toe. It was not long before the brides were now a few feet away from the grooms. Gaara just smiled and nodded to Tenmari who slowly walked up and stood by Shikamaru.

"You are in by no means of any way troublesome." he said as he blushed taking her hand into his. She blushed as well and looked to Tsunade.

"Yosh... you look like the brightest of roses in the youth of spring." Lee said as he took Ino's hand and kissed it while her father took his stand behind his daughter.

"..." Sasuke kept his mouth open. His eyes not once leaving Sakura's form as he turned even brighter red. Sakura just smiled and took his head before looking forward to Tsunade. A smirk on her mind.

"Tenten... you are truly a vision of beuty." Neiji stated as he took her hand. It was unusual but welcomed by Tenten who couldn't help but squeel. Neiji then looked from her to Hiashi who relinquished his daughter with something unusual on his face. He recognized it as a smile and just chuckled for a moment as he looked deeply at Tenten before looking towards Tsunade. Hiashi just nodded to Naruto who then imediately stood dumbfounded before taking Hinata's hand. Hinata just sighed deeply and looked at her love. The very person who made her happy and strong. The person who encouraged her throughout all things. She smiled and bowed her head to her father noticing his smile then bowed her head to Tsunade signalling she was ready. Naruto leaned forward for a moment and whispered softly into her ear words that she remembered the first time the two kissed.

"I love you Hina-chan."

Tsunade chuckled and admired the fifteen people standing there at the altar she then sighed for a moment before nodding to the orchestra. "We are gathered here today to witness in holy Matrimonee these fine ninja's in marriage. It is with great pleasure, I the fifth Hokage of Konoha honorably accept the honor of wedding those who stand before me. If there are any here that feel any of these couples not be married speak now or forever hold your peace." she stated loud enough for all to hear. She ran her eyes through the crowd for a moment before opening her mouth to speak the next line.

"We Object. We object to a damned monster marrying some high and mighty prissy Hyuuga. We object and want the damned brat dead." came the words from several ninja's in the back. This caused everyone to turn and look at a group that spoke up, interupting and breaking the moment. Glares stood on the group before the spoke up again. "We feel that this kid should have been killed a long time ago for being what he is. He has no right to even marry let alone one of the strongest clans in our village." the leader stated. He had on his back a very large flat blade and wore loose fitting rag like clothes. On his forhead was the leave symbols forhead protector. It gleamed for a moment as his pitch black eyes looked through the crowd. "How could you all fall for his demeanor after all. Im going to kill that brat myself and anyone who stands in my way." he said as he unslung his weapon and charged up towards the altar. Tsunade growled clenching her fist tightly as she reached up to her hat. Jaraiya was swiftly biting his thumb preparing to summon. Hinata and Neiji both glared at the man secretly activating their Byakuyen. Sakura growled for a moment releasing Sasukes hand and rolling her sleeve up. Tenmari flinched for a moment before pulling out a small fan from under a sash. Tenten sighed and clenched her fist knewing she would have to rely on just purely beating the guy to death instead of using any weapons. Naruto looked down for a moment feeling upset but looked back to the man for a moment with a blank stare on his face. Itatchi removed his sunglasses revealing the sharingan and would protect the very person a few months ago he was ready to kill for the Kyuubi. Kakashi held Anko for a moment keeping her from throwing the Kunai at the man before whispering into her ear that they should just observe. Everyone who was there to enjoy the wedding growled and began to do seals but couldn't for a moment as their eyes witnessed what they thought they should not have. The man was being pushed back not by any of the ANBU, not by any of the guests and not Naruto but isntead, Sasuke Uchiha and Hiashi Hyuuga.

"How dare you filth speak of Naruto that way. Sure he may be an idiot at times but if you ever go after my best friend and call him a monster again..." Sasuke stated as he punched the large boisterous man in the gut.

"You will find that Naruto-san is by no means a monster you who is beneath even the dirt's power. You have insulted my family and insulted Naruto for that your fate has been sealed." he stated as he sent a strike to the mans chest only to be stopped by a hand. Naruto sighed for a moment pushing Sasuke and Hiashi back for a moment before turning to the man.

"Im sorry you feel that way because of what I keep sealed inside me has done to you all in the past. However I feel that you have judged me harshly without getting to know me. Know that now I just have spared your lives from my soon to be father in law and best friend and take the time to truly think. Have I truly wronged you in any way since the Kyuubi was sealed within me? Have I truly harmed any of you all? If so then I deserve to be punished, but not here. Not in front of the woman I love with all my heart, so much so that I would die protecting her. Not in front of my friends, hell not even in front of the villagers who I have sworn since I was a child to protect with everything I have." with those he bowed to the very man who interupted his wedding and once again spoke. "I am truly sorry if I have once harmed you or offended you." this brought the crowd including the attacker to just stare. No one there not even Hinata had expected Naruto to show such humility, such honor, nor such honesty before. The crowd looked onto the man who stood there thinking and yet dumbfounded for a moment. He had not expected anyone to defend the kid, nor expected the kid to actually appologize. He realized how foolish he had done, how much hate he had given into and sighed for a moment. He bowed and uttered both an appology and a thank you before laying his forhead protector down at Naruto's feet then walked out. He had truly dishonored himself. Naruto stood up and walked to the front before taking Hinata's hand. He looked to Hiashi and Sasuke before saying. "Thank you both so much." he grinned yet again before an applaus that could have rocked the very planet to its core erupted.

"Alright alright lets all settle down and get these kids married. Do you Tenmari promise to take Shikamaru as your husband?" Tsunade asked wiping a few tears from her eyes with very red hands.

"Yes Hokage-sama I do."

"Do you Shikamaru promise to take Tenmari as your wife?"

"That would be a troublefree yes Hokage-sama." Shikamaru stated as the crowds jaw's dropped.

"Now hold off on the kissing you guys. Do you Tenten take Neiji to be your husband?"

"Yes Hokage-sama. I take Neiji to be my husband and much more." Tenten nearly yelled clear as day while blushing.

"Do you Neiji take Tenten to be your wife?"

"Y-Yes Hokage-sama." he stated blushing at what Tenten was capable of.

"Do you Ino take Rock Lee to be your husband?"

"Hell yes."

"Do you Rock Lee take Ino to be your wife."

"Yosh. The fire of youth in me will take Ino to be my wife with all my springtime exuberance." Lee stated saluting to Tsunade and smiling his blinding smile. Gai couldn't help but weep.

"Do you Sakura take Sasuke to be your husband?"

"I do Hokage-sama." she said as he bowed her head even though her inner self was screaming at her to let them two kiss.

"Do you Sasuke take Sakura to be your wife?"

"I do with all my heart take Sakura to be my wife and my equal." he said as he bowed deeply to Tsunade and Sakura. A loud cry of moans was heard as Sasuke realized that all the fangirls were going to be gone. He couldn't be happier after all.

"Do you Hinata take Naruto to be your husband?"

"Y..y...yes Hokage-sama. I take N..N..Naruto to be my husband with all my heart." she nearly whispered but kept it loud enough for everyone to hear nontheless.

"Do you Naruto take Hinata to be your wife?"

"I sure do Granny Tsunade... I mean Hokage Tsunade." he said as he rubbed the back of his head. He hoped Tsunade wouldn't hit him.

"Good recovery loudmouth. Anyways by the powers vested in me as Hokage. I prounce you all Husband and Wife you may, hell just kiss them already geez." she said as he removed her hat and set it on the table beside her. In front of her Shikamaru was leaning Tenmari down kissing her passionately to the point she was about to suffocate. Lee was lifting Ino up and just holding her kissing her until Ino fell on top of Lee making him blush heavily. Sasuke on the other hand was faring no better as he swear he could feel his life being drained away by Sakura's crushing hold and kiss but didn't mind. Itatchi chuckled before walking down the steps clapping. Neiji wasn't in much better shape but swiftly held Tenten close kissing her with every passionate thought and feeling he had. Lastly Naruto just gazed at Hinata before wrapping his arms about her. He held her close for a moment kissing her softly and sweetly. She on the other hand didn't faint, barely blushed, and voraciously pulled him close making him kiss her like she dreamed. Tsunade just chuckled and walked beside Jaraiya. "Its about time those kids finally got married and became happy. Kinda reminds us of our childhood. Doesn't it Jaraiya?" she said before looking over at the old toad senin. He smiled before kneeling down and held a bouqeut of flowers up to her. "Jaraiya..."

"Tsunade for once shutup and listen. I love you. I know I may be just an old senile man who likes to peek at women but I still haven't forgotten how I feel about you and never will." he said before standing up. He expected to be punched, maimed, shredded, and torn up but wasn't. Intead he just felt Tsunade pull him to her and kiss him. For the first time in his life, he didn't want to go peeking on another woman ever.

Everyone was happy and exstatic. The five married couples were just happy and enjoyed the party, despite the pranks Naruto had given everyone later on they actually laughed for once. Hinata was smiling brightly as her Father explained to her how proud he was of her. She nodded as she danced with him before staying close to Naruto. Shikamaru just sighed as he looked up at the night sky. The clouds were blocking out the moon while Gaara was beside him, finding this hobby of his brother in law interesting. Tenmari just stood beside Shikamaru happy to be his wife even though she knew it could be troublesome. Sakura on the other hand kept Sasuke at her side even though in truth it was the other way around. Sakura could just melt into a puddle at that point. Ino was too busy drinking with Lee much to the dismay of Gai who hoped it wouldn't have happened but instead of Lee becoming drunk, it was Ino who just cuddle close to Lee. Lee just set down the bottle of sake and chuckled enjoying the closeness of his wife. Neiji on the other hand was now talking with Hiashi who nodded before smiling. With a gentle tap the very scripture that was the caged bird seal came off his forhead before Hiashi stated that even though the seal was gone it was Neiji's job to protect Hinata and Naruto who would in truth be the Hokage and head of the clan Hanabi just smiled as she held Konohamaru's hand. She was just happy for her sister even though she secretly was hoping Konohamaru would prove to her father that he was good enough to marry Hanabi. Though the future in itself was rather different through the same. What was truly the talk of the crowd was when they actually caught Tsunade and Jaraiya making out behind the large altar though they did run for a bit before Tsunade calmed down. Naruto just chuckled as he looked longingly at Hinata. As the brides tossed their bouquets the five ladies who caught them were surprised just as much as the rest of the whole of Konoha. Tsunade just chuckled before winking at Jaraiya who gulped for a moment. He knew what it meant when a woman caught a bouquet and felt the very chain of marriage shackle itself on his leg metaphoricly. Anko smirked looking over at Kakashi who at this point didn't run and didn't read. Kurenai sighed before Asuma picked her up and chuckled. Hanabi on the other hand chased after Konohamaru who was oblivious to the information and wanted to get away from Hiashi who apparently caught him kissing his other daughter. The last girl was a cloud nin who just chuckled. Her ice blue hair glistening as she looked over at Gaara with a blush. This sent Gaara pondering before he looked up at the clouds. All was well and peaceful during the party held after the wedding yet most of them didn't know just how wild the night would be for those who were married. Though they could guess...

THE END.


End file.
